Murmullos nocturnos
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Recordar el amor es vivir en él, aun si el dolor impide seguir adelante. Porque aún en la muerte, la vida puede ser una buena compañera.


¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Pues verán, el año pasado escribí para esta fecha una historia muy especial para mi.(Se llama "Aún en la muerte" por si no la han leído). Algunos me pidieron una continuación. ¿Qué creen? ¡Lo consiguieron!

Aun estoy trabajando en ella, pero no les decepcionara. Les adelantaré que (después de muchos cambios de titulo) se llamara "Juntos de nuevo". Se iba a llamar diferente pero en el proceso pasaron varias cosas que inspiraron la historia así que decidí dejarlo fluir.

Espero no tardar mucho en escribirla, aun no se que tan extensa será, solo quiero aclarar que paso con Sakura y Shaoran en esta historia y darles un lindo final en la que sigue. En realidad pienso intercalar un capítulo de lo que paso en el pasado y uno de las nuevas vidas. Por que si, habrá drama y mucho.

Mientras eso ocurre y los hados de la inspiración y el tiempo me permiten continuar escribiendo, dejo esta historia que espero que sea acorde con la época. En esta ocasión presento el lado "b" del relato anterior. Si no lo han leído no habrá problema, si lo leyeron pues que mejor. Esta inspirada como su predecesora en una canción que se llama "Speak to me" de Evanescence, así como en la canción "Together again". Esta banda acompañará a todo este conjunto de relatos.

 _ **Disclaimer.** _Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Clamp. Si me pertenecieran Shaoran y Sakura sufrirían menos... Tal vez. Y por supuesto que mis hijos tendrían ojos ámbar LOL.

Pido una disculpa por los errores que pueda tener. Cambie de procesador, creo que fue un avance pero lo hice con cierta premura. Recuerden que sus comentarios son bienvenidos y apreciados. Su retroalimentación es el motor de las historias.

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

* * *

 ** _"Murmullos nocturnos"_**

Nunca pensé que te tendría que dejar. Aun menos en una suave tierra marrón que no sabe nada. En esta soledad nadie me da una razón para creer que ya no estás, porque sé que no la hay. Este vasto mundo, aun si te apartan de mi lado, se que el amor te hará regresar a casa. No te puedes ir, porque eres gran parte de lo que soy. No te asustes amor, a ti regresaré.

Al pasar todos me miran, me acusan con silenciosas miradas de un crimen que no cometí. ¿Es crimen amar a alguien? No lo creo. Y yo solo deseo que todo sea un sueño al final. Te estaré esperando el tiempo que sea necesario.

No soporto estar un minuto más sin ti. Aquí, en la soledad que me ahoga, me pregunto qué es lo que duele menos al final. Sé que el arrepentirse duele como una espada de hielo atravesando mi pecho hasta no poder más. Y sé que el que no estés conmigo duele mil veces más que eso. Pero que hoy será el día en que me dejara de importar el dolor. Tal vez hoy sea el día en que este mal sueño acabe y podamos volver a estar juntos.

Hay tantos recuerdos dentro de mi cabeza, que se mezclan con miedos inimaginables y todo eso gira a enorme velocidad. Encontré tantos secretos que al final no los pude manejar, que al final te consumieron sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Y me quede sentado rodeado de todo lo que había perdido sin intentar recuperarlo

¿Podremos estar juntos de nuevo? ¿Será suficiente? Con la luz de luna guiándome llego al sitio donde me apartaron de tu lado. Frente a tu lápida mi alma se está rindiendo a la idea del ser o no ser, del estar o no estar. Del vivir sin ti o no vivir para nada.

Quiero quedarme contigo siempre, porque en mi cabeza aún resuenan tus palabras. "Todo estará bien", como un penetrante eco eterno. Aunque no lo crea del todo. Porque soy solo una idea vagando por la tierra, sin poder aferrarme a algo. Otro fantasma más en este mundo. Un alma atada a deseos corrompidos, no más. En este mundo nuestro amor, los sueños, todo colisiona, al final del camino, al final todo resulta ser una idea, un sueño que jamás es cumplido. Un sueño roto entre tantas cosas. Y una vez que se perdió el sueño, queda tener resoluciones. Como la que yo tengo en mente. Para poder estar juntos de nuevo es lo único que se me ocurre. La distancia entre los dos esta noche será solo un sueño.

Lamento traicionarte, porque juré que sería feliz y lamento hacer esto. Yo nunca tuve tan buenas ideas como tú. Esto es lo único que me queda. Mi corazón palpitando en mi cabeza me dice que esto es real, que es la salida. Con esa resolución levanto mi mano, hasta que oigo:

—¿Qué haces? —Y me congelo en el sito. Se me hiela la sangre, mi cerebro deja de funcionar hasta ver de nueva cuenta tu figura espectral.

—¿Eres tú?—Mis ojos se abren como platos ante la visión que tengo delante de mí. ¿Es acaso un sueño? ¿Realidad? ¿Una ilusión? ¿O es un simple momento que el tiempo congelo en un mundo distorsionado? Porque te siento resonar en cada una de mis venas. Es como si la tierra contuviera tus latidos.

—Si…¿Qué es lo que pasa?—Tu voz ya no suena igual, y sé que no te has dado cuenta. ¿Por qué nunca te das cuenta de las cosas importantes? No puedo evitar que las lagrimas salgan de mis ojos, porque estas a un suspiro de distancia, pero contengo mi aliento al no poderme acercar.

—Nada…— Digo con voz estrangulada. Quisiera estrecharte entre mis brazos una vez más, regalarte todos los besos que no te di. Y hacerte saber una vez más todas las maneras que puede tomar este amor, que te consumió y que me comienza a consumir. Que con la injusticia de un vendaval se llevo todo lo que éramos y no dejo nada para volver a empezar. Pero al verte sé que no puedo hacerlo. Que el alcancé que tengo no va tan lejos. No va al lugar en el que estas.

Sonríes de la manera en la que solo tú sabes sonreír. Esa sonrisa que es exclusiva para mí y para nadie más. Nada en este mundo me puede apartar de ti. No importar que tan doloroso sea, quiero sentir que vivo aunque sea un poco.

Y es así como me aferro a la idea de tener este tipo de amor. Porque no se puede amar más de lo que hago.

Pasan los años y me doy cuenta que solo es este día en el que puedo estar a tu lado. Siempre escuchas cuando pronuncio tu nombre, como un murmullo en mis labios. Y siempre respondes con el mismo entusiasmo.

Pero poco a poco me consumo, y me empiezo a perder. No te pienso dejar, jamás. Pienso esperar una eternidad, y vigilarte. Así que voy diario con la esperanza de que escuches mis ruegos y regreses a casa conmigo. Lo eres todo para mi ¿no es lo menos que puedo hacer? La soledad que yo tengo jamás será para ti.

Me han obligado ir al hospital, dicen que estoy enfermo. Pero no lo estoy. Solo quiero oír tu voz nuevamente, sentirte conmigo. Y es en ese confinamiento que me dicen algo que nunca pensé oír "necesitas paz". Y no soy el único. "Quiero salvarte". Y no sé si tenga salvación sin ti.

Pero hasta estar nuevamente juntos necesito hacer algo, hasta oírte de nuevo. Así, a regañadientes sigo caminando en la tierra. Consciente de que merezco enloquecer por dejarte ir al único lugar que no te puedo seguir.

Veo a mí alrededor, y tomo la decisión más difícil de mi vida. Dejarte atrás, necesito hacerlo. Quiero dejar este mundo despedazado atrás, y tal vez con suerte, la próxima vez que nos vemos dejemos todo atrás y podremos ser felices.

Así que después de todo, de juntar los pedazos de lo que soy, y aunque me duela más que a ti , pienso darte paz. Es lo menos que puedo hacer en respeto a tus memorias.

Y cuando te apareces, veo mi momento de actuar.

—Sakura… Tienes que ver un sitio—Digo en consciencia de lo que voy a hacer. No es la primera vez que lo intento, pero es la primera vez que estoy decidido a lograrlo.

—¿Qué es esto Shaoran?—Me preguntas abriendo los ojos de par en par. Tan despistada que eres que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de los secretos que escondías de todo lo que te llevaste.

—Tú tumba. Vengo a dejarte flores—Digo mecánicamente. Verla ahí, siendo real me hace darme cuenta que tú no estás. La odio. Un pedazo de fría piedra no es compañía para tu bondad, tu dulzura y todo lo que eras para mi.

—Es una sensación surrealista jaja —Casi me arrepiento de haber venido ¿Y si te marchas?— Ya es hora, parece ser…—Te veo sonreír con miedo. Eres una alma buena, ¿Por qué tendrías miedo? ¿Miedo a dejarme solo? Tal vez es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti. Lo haré

—¿Te irás? —Pregunto ansioso por oír la respuesta, y a la vez temeroso de que sea un sí.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Tengo que ir a casa contigo— Y sonriendo desapareces. Insisto en que te des cuenta de la situación, pero nunca lo consigo.

Este será el último año que lo intente, lo sé. No tiene caso si jamás funcionará. Merezco que estés aquí, después de todo mi deseo egoísta es el que te puso en peligro.

Cuando al fin desapareces, me juro a mi mismo que viviré para volverte a ver. Porque esa sonrisa estará nuevamente conmigo. Este mundo no me detendrá, de despertar a través de ti.

* * *

 ** _Epílogo_**

Despierto empapado en un sudor frio. No es la manera más buena de empezar un año escolar nuevo en una ciudad desconocida a la cual fui a parar por una más desconocida razón. Pero desde hace tiempo tengo sueños, donde un dolor infinito me aqueja, donde veo sombras sin sentido. Y al abrir los ojos solo puedo ver un brillo esmeralda persiguiendo mi tranquilidad

Aun turbado me alisto. Voy distraído por mi camino, cosa que no debería ser, pero no lo puedo evitar. Es una mezcla entre sentirme completo y ansioso. Por eso no me sorprendo cuando al dar una vuelta tropiezo con alguien.

Y mi asombro es enorme al percatarme que tengo una chica en brazos. Con los ojos verdes más lindos que jamás veré.

Y son esos ojos. Hermosos, enormes, vivos, y alegres. Y sin creerlo, mi corazón brinca sin sentido de un lado a otro de mi pecho.

Y la oigo decir una disculpa atropellada, pero no puedo evitar que de mi boca salga una frase:

—"No existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable"—Y sé que esos ojos los he visto antes. Y que no hay probabilidad de esto, pero nos hallamos los dos aquí. Y me mira con intriga —No eres una acosadora, es que casualmente soñaba con unos ojos verdes—Y con esto me sonrojo. ¡Por Dios! No es la primera mujer entre mis brazos y parezco un niño pequeño. El contacto físico con ella me está destrozando los nervios.

—Soy Sakura Kinomoto, voy a la Preparatoria Seijou. Muchos gusto en conocerte y…lamento tropezarme contigo—Y ante la reverencia no puedo más que extender mi mano y sonreír:

—Soy Shaoran Li. Y si vas a Seijou creo que seremos compañeros "Cerezo" —Al tomar su mano siento una descarga eléctrica. Mi sistema nervioso esta al máximo, cargándose de su contacto, su aroma y el placer de su dulce nombre en mi boca. Sacudo mi cabeza, creo que me estoy volviendo sentimental. Me despido y continúo mi camino.

No sé si es un deseo fuerte o un presentimiento, pero definitivamente Sakura Kinomoto y yo seremos un buen equipo. Y sé que esta mañana ha sido el inicio de ese capítulo.

 ** _"Fin"_**


End file.
